


honestly the ocean is bullshit

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Fuck The Ocean And Fuck Space Too, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: anonymous asked: onho taking a late night walk, fingers entangled and arms swinging, and just talking about everything and nothing at the same time? fluffy if you please, tysmMinho’s little ponytail bobs behind him and Jinki feels like the half step he stumbled for focusing on it instead of the path was worth it.tumblr





	honestly the ocean is bullshit

****“Okay–you can’t say ‘fuck the ocean’ and then say that you’re gonna nut about space.” Jinki lifts his hands to spread his fingers for emphasis as he walks. His right falls back to his side; Minho holds onto his left and waits for Jinki to close his hand again. When Jinki does, he raises one finger. **  
**

“One,” he says slowly, “fuck the ocean.” Jinki snorts, bumping Minho’s side with his shoulder. Minho doesn’t even stumble on the little cobbled path they’re walking around the park on. “Two,” he says, “I would allow the entire infinite vastness of space inside of my waiting asshole.”

“Oh my god,” Jinki giggles. He can’t help the laugh that comes out of him, big and loud, so loud in the quiet calm of the night. He almost cuts himself short when he hears it, but with Minho chuckling next to him it doesn’t feel out of place. Instead he lets it fade out naturally, until he can only hear the crickets and their footsteps and the faint vroom of a car in the distance. He smiles lazily at the path and at their interlinked hands. Minho is swaying them back and forth between them gently, squeezing his every time they hit the bottom of the arc. His hand is a warm constant in the shifting atmosphere of chilly winter end breezes. Jinki squeezes him back once before he looks up, flicking his long bangs out of his face as he does so.

“They’re the same, though,” he says. Despite that stunning confession he still won’t accept Minho’s opinion on the matter. “You hate the ocean because we don’t know what’s down there. You _like_ space because you don’t know what’s out there. That makes no sense,” he says.

“Incorrect,” Minho says, shaking his head. His little ponytail bobs behind him and Jinki feels like the half step he stumbled for focusing on it instead of the path was worth it. “The ocean is finite. We have fossils and submarines and little cameras. We don’t know everything that’s down there, but we know that literally all of it is fucked up.” His face twists into a scowl, a scrunch of his nose and a furrow between his eyes. He shakes that expression off after a moment and replaces it with a tiny smile as he looks up at the sky.

“ _Space,_ though,” he says. He swings their arms way up to wiggle his fingers at the stars twinkling above them, tiny little dots in a dark blue sky. “Space is _infinite._ Literally anything imaginable could be out there. Are there some fucked up things out there? Absolutely. But are there also super rad asteroid colonies full of glittery fire and cute older boys that can carry me in their strong arms? Fuck yeah.”

Jinki laughs again, but just a soft chuckle this time. Incredible. Minho really has his priorities straightened out. He guesses that he does have a point, yeah. In the infinite possibilities of an endless universe, anything is possible. That obnoxious voice in the back of his head pokes at him for a moment, tells him that Minho won’t want to keep him because he can’t carry around a six foot tall human made of muscle and pouts, but he manages to push it away with a stern clench of his free hand. He’s just joking around. And Jinki is a cute _and_ older boy. Two out of three is pretty good, honestly.

A sharp little stretch of pain interrupts his thoughts; with a wince, he suddenly notices the gusto with which Minho is swinging their arms now. They’re going back and forth almost as high up as when Minho pointed them at the stars. Jinki’s too old and creaky and chronically in pain for this.

“Hey,” he says softly, flexing a little bit to stop their arms in their path. “Can you, uh. Not?” he says, wiggling Minho’s hand to show what he means. Minho still blinks at him, big, confused eyes.

“What?” he asks, and then, “oh,” he says, when his processing catches up. He glances at their hands guiltily. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “Stimmie.”

“No, yeah, I know,” Jinki says. “Maybe just. Pick another stim, or do that and also keep swinging our arms, but, like more gently.” He slowly rocks their hands together back and forth in an example. He’s okay with little movements and he smiles when Minho squeezes his hand. “Like, a half stim,” he says. “That’s a thing, right?” he asks.

“Listen, I have no idea,” Minho shrugs. “I just do things and if they feel good and don’t give me bruises then I keep doing them.” He shrugs again; Jinki snorts. Alright then. That’s one way to do it.

“I guess I’m just used to Jonghyun having all of his shit organized and labelled,” he says.

“One of those dudes, huh,” Minho hums. An amused little smirk is playing on his lips. “Just immediately pulls out perfect stim for every occasion.”

“Not a dude, but yeah,” Jinki grins back. He thinks Jonghyun has actually said that himself before. He feels like the two of them meeting formally is going to go better than he’d already been expecting. Whenever it actually happens, at least.

“Right, yeah, sorry,” Minho says quickly. His face is a scrunch again at his forgetfulness and Jinki bumps him lightly in reassurance. He’s getting better at it. He watches the ground under them, their shadows moving and shifting angles every time they pass under another lamppost. Minho swings their arms gently, slowly, and pops his lips softly as they walk. After a few minutes Jinki realizes that he’s doing it in between every slow cricket chirp and smiles. He’s cute.

He’s still wrong about the ocean and space, though.

“Mermaids, though,” he says. It’s not exactly a sudden interjection but it does break their calm silence. Minho glances at him, then scoffs and shakes his head.

“Yeah, the scary eats people kind,” he mumbles. Jinki snorts. Of course those are the ones he believes in. He doesn’t think he’s ever going to win this argument. He doesn’t think he really cares, either. Taking his eyes off of the path, he looks ahead to see where they’re going. The parking lot of the park is up in the distance. Hmm.

“Wanna go around one more time?” he asks, pointing with his free hand. “Or do you think it’s getting to be the scary kind of late instead of the romantic kind?” This is Minho’s park, not his. He doesn’t know what the scary time is here. Minho hums, pulling out his phone to check the time.

“We should… go,” he says slowly. “I don’t really wanna go home yet, though,” he adds. He wiggles his fingers between Jinki’s. Jinki nods. He agrees. He’s having a nice time. He always has a nice time when he’s with Minho. And most of the time, he believes that Minho is having a nice time with him, too.

“Wanna go get a snack somewhere then?” he asks. “The shopping center by my place isn’t scary until, like. Two in the morning.” It’s not even nine now, but still. They’ll have plenty of time to eat and get home before that late.

“Mmm,” Minho hums thoughtfully. “Ice cream?” he asks.

“Lactose intolerant,” Jinki reminds him. They took Minho’s car here and he doesn’t have any pills in Minho’s car yet.

“Churros,” Minho offers next, and Jinki gasps softly. He can have churros.

“Churros make me wanna… cheer,” he says. It’s quiet but he’s confident in it, even more when Minho closes his eyes and sighs loudly. He grins wide when the sigh turns into a soft breath of laughter, a little chuckle from a deep voice. Minho’s hand, which he’d moved and almost pulled away like he wanted to let go, tightens in his instead.

“Come on,” he says, tugging Jinki a little faster down the path.


End file.
